Romeo & Cinderella
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: (T-M)-Spinoff of MRIAS: Gary's Return- Paige Harrison has so many regrets; one of them includes Petey. Years ago, she left him for popularity. Now, she wants to set things right starting with him. After all, her crush on him never went away. If only she wasn't influence so easily by her peers, then maybe things will be a lot easier. Can Paige tell Petey how she feels?


**A/N**: Ello! Okay, on the first of the trilogy of My Roommates Is A Sociopath. A lot of people liked Paige. If you don't know who Paige is. She is the half-sister of Lucien Wilkinson(A cousin of Derby). She is Lucien's father Merrick's illegitimate daughter. She's a year younger than Petey, Jimmy, and them. She's also is childhood friends with Petey. Check Do You Remember? since it'll give a little backstory on her and Petey's past. Anyhoo! So many people liked her. Ever since I started the second story to MRIAS trilogy. I wanted to do a story of Paige. Like a spin-off story. I was going to do her story into Gary's Return, but it'll be confusing for the readers, so yeah.

Anyways! This story will be about Paige! This story will still be connected to Gary's Return, so you see some scenes on here from there. However, this story will focus more on Paige. Her and Lucien's relationship, how she'll cope with a brother she never knew she had. How she'll try to get away from her peers, and finally stand up for herself. Also, how she'll handle her feelings for Petey, since they are friends again:P ENJOY!

**Rating:** T-M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bully, or its characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**Romeo & Cinderella**

_-Chapter 1: Feelings That Never Went Away-_

Petey Kowalski hid behind the wall at Bullworth Academy, waited for the girls to leave. He peak around to see Mandy, and Christy still talking to Paige, Lucien's half-sister. They were talking about volleyball or was it track? They were talking about sports. He don't care. He just waiting for them to get done.

He almost jump back when Paige turned to look at him for a quick second and then back at the girls. He felt his heart beat fast when he heard Paige tell the girls she'll talk to them later. Christy and Mandy left while Paige walk towards Petey. It's been awhile since they last talk, considering they were on rough grounds last time.

Paige stood in front of Petey. Her long reddish-brown hair is pulled in a ponytail, and her bangs are parted to the right. She's wearing a white Bullworth shirt with a blue sweats and sandals. Her emerald eyes glared at Petey. "What do you want Kowalski?"

Petey tried not look a bit sad, but it was hard. After everything they been through all these years. He still hasn't even told the others about on how he knows Paige so well. How could he if she don't even back his story up.

He clench his hands into the fist. Perhaps it's time to ask why, and demand to know. He's been shut in the dark and hurt for far too long. He had the right to know.

"You know... we were friends before..."

Paige's eyes narrowed. "Were, we were friends."

Petey held back breath, and could feel his heart ache in pain. It hasn't ache this much since that day back in middle school. It's been so long. She sure does know how to open old wounds.

"I want to be friends with you again... like we use to. I miss you, Paige." Petey admitted.

Paige stare him, they had got closer since Derby found her and told her about Lucien. After she found out about the brother she never knew. Petey was the one who help ease her confused mind. He help her go through all the things she thought were a lie. It was a surprise at first, but she was glad. He was the only person she could trust at this school.

She sigh. "Alright... We could try... Just don't blame me if you get hurt again." She said as she starts walking away. She stop, and muttered something. However, Petey heard what she said. "I miss you too Peter..."

* * *

I sat down on my bed and look in my journal, Angie got me for my birthday two years ago. She wanted me to write all of my highschool life in this, and to be honest I was going to, but some part of me wanted to since this year will get a hell of a lot interesting.

Let's see... I've never really had one before... What should I write?

I grabbed my pencil and begin to write.

_August 19th, 2007_

_My name's Paige Harrison. I'm a 15-year-old girl who is a sophomore this year at this Bullshit Academy. No need to be bragging, but I'm the best track runner at this hell-hole. This year, I'm going to be taking them to the state's championship again! Like I did all those other times. I'm not good at other sports, besides running. I'm not that good with my education either, but who cares! I'm with the Jocks, and we get away with a lot of shit!_

My emerald eyes lowered as I continued to write.

_It wasn't like this before... I was a different person... Well I feel like I am, but everyone says I'm still the same. Perhaps, but not entirely the same. I've began to change once I hit middle school. That's when I got bullied more. Me? Paige Harrison? One of the popular girls here getting bullied? Yeah... It was because of my reddish-brownish hair, and green eyes that make me look like a ginger kid. Also, mainly of my mother's mistake. She got drunk and ended up pregnant with me from some guy she don't even remember..._

_Well that's how the story goes anyways... Until last year...__Last year, it turns out that my mother knew who my father was. Merrick Wilkinson, the husband of Katherina Harrison, the sister of Derby Harrison's mother. If you don't know who they are, just know they are one of the wealthiest families in this country. Merrick Wilkinson... is my father... Never thought my so-called bastard of a dad is him. Get this, I even have a brother-no a half-older brother named is Lucien Wilkinson. The big fat famous model everyone loves at this school. All this time I hated this guy, and turns out he is my older brother. _

_My mother was having an affair with my father. Once she ended up pregnant with me, they couldn't continue their affair any longer. It would ruin Merrick's reputation, and he already has a family. So they split, and my mother raise me on her own. Of course Merrick would send money to my mother. To be honest, I don't really claim Merrick as my dad. He was only using my mother to sooth his heartache since he is so in love with a dead woman. I don't know it's all too confusing for me. My only dad, is my step dad, Aaron. He's been more of a father than Merrick. Besides, I rather have him as father than that guy._

_So much has happened all in one year... Found out I'm part of a rich inbred family, and have an older snobby brother who is with an annoying Asian! Well I honestly don't know what Mikki Klieson is, but she is annoying just as that Alexander Emerison boy is. Well Alexandria since Petey explained to me she had to dressed up as boy to get in here, which is weird and stupid for me._

_Petey... _

_I can't believe I gave everything up to be here... especially you..._

_I thought it was great, but it feels too... empty without you here, by my side... Even though I say we could be friends again, but I don't think we can since-_

"Paige, could you zip this up for me?" I looked up from my journal to see Mandy already in her cheerleading outfit. That's right, today is practice for them.

I sigh as I close my journal and stuck it in my dresser. Afterwards, I walk over to Mandy, and help zip up her outfit. To be honest, I rather have Angie as roommate instead of Mandy or even Christy. As much are these girls are my _'friends',_ Angie is nicer, and less... bitchy...

"Thanks." She said once I was done. She walked over to the mirror, and pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail. Mandy's hair sure got long this year. The only thing that is different about her is her hair and boobs, they've gotten bigger. "Oh my god, didja hear about that Carter Vladimer kid? I've heard he's already causing trouble even though school didn't even start."

"Ain't he part of that Preppies crap?"

Mandy shook her head. "Nope, he said he don't claim to be any of the cliques here. He's those types of weirdos to just stick to himself. Even though he is pretty hot."

I chuckle as I sat in my desk over by the window. "Just make sure Ted doesn't hear you say that."

Mandy scoff. "Ted can just go to hell. I seen his ass walking away from the shed with Zoe Taylor. Stupid drop-out bitch." Mandy smiled as she poses in front of the mirror. "Perhaps, I should mess with Jimmy for a little payback. He has gotten a lot handsome this year."

I rolled my eyes. Sure handsome, more like horny and womanizer this year.

"So who do you like?"

"Huh?"

Mandy sat down on my bed, and lean forward with a smirk. "Don't huh me? C'mon tell me who you like? Don't keep me in the dark bitch."

I really hate it when she calls me a bitch.

"I-I don't like anyone here..."

"Bullshit! Wait... you like Casey don't you!"

"What! No!"

"Kirby!"

"No!"

"Damon?"

"Umm no..."

"Earnest!"

"EWW NO!"

Mandy burst out laughing. Gross like I'll ever liked that nerd. He creeps me out so much, that I can't even stand being in the same room as him.

"You're not telling me who you like. C'mon, I promise I won't laugh." I rolled my eyes sure you would. Mandy look down at her watch, and gasp. "Shit! I'm going to be late! I'll see you later!"

I watch Mandy run out the door. Finally... Can't stand to be around her. So noisy, but way less noisy than Christy. Geez that chick needs to know her boundries.

I sigh as I smiled. It feels good to be back in school. Last year, I got homeschooled... for certain reasons... Though Mandy and them wouldn't shut up about asking me. They only wanted me to come back since I'm the best tracker player here. That's the only reason the Jocks keep me in their clique. Most of them didn't like me,because...

I looked out the window, and my eyes lowered at sight of Petey. He was sitting on the bench next to Jimmy. The Jocks don't like me that much since I use to be a dork like him... A dork who use to be my best friend, and now is just a friend.

_'So who do you like?'_

A dork that I only like at this academy. I sigh as I leaned down on my desk. After all these years, my feelings for him hasn't change a bit. Gosh! Why does it have to be him!

Anyone, but him...

"I don't deserve to be with someone like you..." I said to myself as I felt a tear stroll down. Someone who gave away the best guy any girl could have all for popularity. What a monster I am...

* * *

**A/N**: Poor Paige! Hope Petey and her could make their friendship strong again, unless she don't let her peers get to her. Please review! And see you next time:P


End file.
